


Nightmares

by Astara83 (orphan_account)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, One-Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Astara83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus has a nightmare.<br/>(It gets fluffier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot or not

Klaus comes running into the Salvatore Boarding house tears running down his face.  
Damon sits in front of the fire with his scotch in hand.  
"Damon" Klaus cries rushing toward the other vampire. Damon turns and Klaus doesn't hesitate to rush into his arms.  
"My family said they hate me and they never want to see me again. They're leaving town and they're going to kill me if I follow."  
The tears are flowly freely as Klaus tightens his arms around Damon, but he isn't hugging back.  
"Damon?" Klaus shivers pulling back from Damon's cold body.  
Damon is just staring at him with blank eyes, "Of course they're leaving you Klaus. Did you really think anyone could really love you? I don't even love you, you're just a whiny little hybrid who can't bear to spend five minutes alone. Your so damm clingy. Why would anyone want you?"  
Damon pushes him away making him skeet into another chair.  
He's looking up at Damon with sad blue-green eyes, "I thought you loved me" he sniffles.  
"Oh honey" Damon drawls, "you're delusional if you think anyone would ever love you. You're going to be alone forever."  
The silver dagger comes flying at him and in a vulnerable moment he's too weak to stop it.  
It enters his heart and everything goes dark. 

Klaus shoots up in bed a warm body next to him. He's breathing hard and staring into the darkness as if it jut tried to kill him.  
"Klaus?" Damon asks the sleep in voice.  
"Are you okay?" Damon arm is still wrapped around his waist and the other one comes up so Damon can engulf him in a warm loving hug.  
"Are you okay?" Damon asks again.  
Klaus doesn't answer instead staring wide eyed at pitch black.  
Damon guides Klaus back down until his own body is wrapped around Klaus's.  
Klaus shakes and his eyes don't close, but he looks up at Damon.  
"Do you love me?" He asks in a childlike voice.  
Damon's blue eyes droop, "Always."  
He wraps Klaus up tighter only imagining what the nightmare could have been about.  
Klaus will tell him later, but right now all he can do is physically and emotionally reassure his boyfriend he's not alone.


End file.
